happysugarlifefandomcom-20200213-history
Asahi Koube
Asahi Kōbe is one of the characters in Happy Sugar Life. He lives on the streets and spends his time looking for Shio or putting up missing posters. Appearance Asahi is 161cm (5'3") tall and noticeably skinny, likely due to malnutrition. Like Shio, he has sharp, angular blue eyes with cat-like pupils. He has short, messy dark purple hair. Asahi is very pale and always appears injured and tired, with bags under his eyes and bandages all over his body, including his face. What skin is exposed is littered with cuts and bruises. He has very short nails from the times where his father tore them off of his fingers as he tortured him for his own amusement. Personality Despite appearing rough, Asahi speaks politely and has a kind and selfless personality. He keeps to himself and lets himself be pushed around, believing that one day he'll find Shio and he can be together with her as a family, and until then, he can endure anything. He suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) as a result of his father's abuse, which gives him panic attacks that make it hard for him to breathe as well as leave him a shaking mess. However, as Satou begins to interfere with his searches and enlists Taiyou to help eliminate him, Asahi begins to grow harsher and more active. He attempts physical violence, though it makes him feel so disgusted that he throws up as it reminded him of his father's actions towards himself and his mother growing up. After being abandoned by his mother, especially when his family is discussed negatively, he is prone to violent bursts of anger that resemble his father's. Asahi has a fear of adults, thinking them all liars, and hates the world for not rewarding good people. He is also desperate to find his sister after their mother abandoned her the night she killed their father to save Asahi from his tyranny. It's likely after he reunited with his mother and she confessed what she did and the fact that she could face being put in jail for murder, he wanted to find his sister so she and their mother can make peace before the police find out so Asahi can live with his little sister in peace and start a new life together. However, when his sister told him she chose Satou and that she doesn't care for him or their mother after what their mother did, Asahi refuses to believe it and believes Satou manipulated her as Satou also killed her best friend. He wanted to have his sister and mother back thinking they can be a happy family when he fails to realize that the damage was done, only for him to finally realize that when he visited his sister in the hospital where she refused to go live with him and their mother as their mother will go to prison (as well as Shio making it clear she hates her) and Asahi is to mentally damaged himself to raise her, stating they were not important to her. History Asahi was born as a result of rape when his mother Yuuna was a teenager, when it was to late for an abortion and not wanting their community to shame them or have his father go to prison on behalf of his grandfather, Yuuna's parents had no choice but to comply to have their daughter marry her rapist, especially when their unborn grandson's legitimacy was at stake since in their community it's hinted that a child born out of wedlock had dire consequences for the child and family, especially if Yuuna wanted a divorce as it was also forbidden. While Asahi's mother did love him, she was unhappy that her sweet, kind and polite son was born from that horrible act and that she and her son are forced to endure abuse from the man who ruined her life and Asahi's before he was even born. His mother was insecure in her parenting as her parents made choices for her her whole life, from what she wore, what her activities were and then having her marry her abuser and rapist when she got pregnant, and was unable to fully provide for him since she had to drop out of school to get married and never got her diploma, so she couldn't afford to divorce her husband and get her son away from that toxic household. But she loved him nevertheless and did what she could to make sure he grew up into a kind man until her mind broke. His father, however, ditched him as soon as he could, only stopping by at holidays by his father's orders and refusing to pay Asahi any mind since he never wanted him in the first place. His father's abuse and negligence was causing Yuuna's parents and his grandfather to realize arranging the marriage was a mistake and possibly heard rumors of his father's abuse on their daughter and grandson, Yuuna's mother called her saying she wanted to talk to her at a festival everyone was to attend, possibly to tell her she can file for divorce and to finally press charges on her husband for his rape and help her find employment. But on that same day, both grandparents on each side died in a car crash and his father took the inheritance money on both sides and disappeared for four years afterwards, fans speculated Asahi's father caused the car crash that killed his father and in laws to get the money and to possibly avoid his wife divorcing him and going to jail for raping her as a teenager and for abusing her and their son. When his sister Shio was born, he told his mom she was a symbol of hope for them as she became the ray of sunshine in their lives that made them both happy. But soon when his father returned his abuse got worse to the point where his mother had no choice but to leave, with Asahi volunteering to stay behind so his father won't go after her and Shio. For five years he endured his fathers abuse, from slapping, punching and even his father ripping out his finger nails as he proved to be stronger than his mother taking the abuse, causing his father to get angrier and he knew someday his son will be strong enough to take him on in a fight due to his resistance. He often sends him out to get his alcohol and food, and Asahi never protested as he was happy his mother and sister were safe from him, but as a consequence he developed PTSD and began to have violent outbursts himself resembling his fathers, causing him to be disgusted with himself to the point of puking. One night, he came home and saw his father dead in the living room. He thought it was from alcohol poisoning but was happy that the "Devil" finally died and was able to reunite with his mother. But soon he found out his mother abandoned Shio and she told him it was actually her that killed his father by poisoning his alcohol so Asahi can be free of his father, and avenge herself for how he ruined her life when he raped her and started her's and their family's dysfunction. She also told him how she had Shio stay inside and how she hit her for leaving out of fear her husband would find them, making her realize she was turning into their father from hurting her and keeping her inside like a prisoner like he did her during their marriage, and abandoned her believing she was better off without her and so was Asahi for not doing anything sooner as Shio told her that by doing nothing, than nothing will be done, resonating with her that she should have refused to marry him in the first place and left. Horrified about what his mother did and the consequences she'll face, along with fear for his sister's well-being, he sets out to find his little sister before their mother goes to prison so they can make amends and so he and his sister can finally live together in peace as a happy family. During his journey handing out posters and asking questions if they saw her, he slowly becomes more unstable in his desperate quest to bring his sister back, thinking it will fix their family and that he, Shio and their mother can finally be happy now that their father was dead. But when he finds Shio, she was already with Satou and confesses she doesn't love him or their mother, even after he told the truth behind their mothers actions. He became more horrified that she told him she loves Satou and wants to be with her instead, causing him to try to kill Satou and nearly hurting Shio, which terrified him. When Satou sacrifices herself to save Shio and was in the hospital, her Asahi was hopeful again that Shio would come live with him and their mother, saying she no longer has to be afraid and they can be together. To his horror, Shio not only rejected him and said she won't live with him or their mother, but that she loves Satou and that she has been reborn as Satou and will await Satou's return to live together with her. Asahi's quest to bring Shio back and to live together with their mother was all in vain, not only because Shio refused him, but also because their mother will be arrested for murdering their father and for abandoning Shio in an ally (with their mother accepting that she made her daughter hate her for what she did and is willing to face the consequences since she didn't come into the hospital with Asahi to see Shio, knowing she wouldn't want her there), and he will not be able to live with her like he hoped as he proved to be mentally unstable and can possibly be seen as a potential danger to her as he was rough with her trying to take her back and tried to kill Satou.It is unclear if he ended up in foster care or if he committed suicide after Shio's rejection.